Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{4y + 4}{8y + 1} \div 2$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{4y + 4}{8y + 1} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(4y + 4) \times 1} {(8y + 1) \times 2}$ $t = \dfrac{4y + 4}{16y + 2}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{2y + 2}{8y + 1}$